


Шрам на шее

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: "Вытрахаешь меня так? Что-то острое к горлу приставив?"Странная попытка ощутить свободу - но Тоби хочет именно этого.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher





	Шрам на шее

— Я не понимаю, — Тобиас Бичер смотрит на Криса Келлера, своего сокамерника и любовника, в полутёмной кухонной подсобке, где они уединились в отсутствие прочих зэков. — Когда МакМанус и Пит-Мари заставили меня встретиться с матерью той девочки… ну, той, которую я переехал… тебя тогда ещё здесь не было, Крис, но я рассказывал… что они, наши начальнички, совсем тупые, что ли? Хотели, чтобы я наркотой закидываться перестал… думали, правда перестану, если эта женщина мне смерти пожелает? Не понимали, что вчетверо начну?  
— Тупые, — подтверждает Крис, обнимая Тобиаса и притягивая к себе. — Как, блядь, можно было думать, что вы по душам поговорите и она тебя пожалеет и простит…  
— Угу, — Тобиас зло шмыгает носом, утыкается лицом Крису в плечо. — Ладно бы наказать этим пытались, а так что? Ну перестал я чувствовать себя жертвой, начал чувствовать мразью, и что, меньше стал закидываться, да? Потом только перестал, и не благодаря этому… — он снова с шумом втягивает воздух. — А, похуй все… даже если кто меня убить мечтает… не знают они, что убийство милосерднее…  
— Не знают… но ты сам убиться не вздумай, слышишь?.. — голос Криса звучит резче. — Похер на всех, не давай им такого удовольствия…  
— Не вздумать? Что, запрещаешь? — Тобиас поднимает голову, ухмыляется криво и чуть с вызовом, но тут же смотрит устало и покорно. — Не стану. Хоть, может, так и лучше было бы… для всех.  
— А если и запрещаю? — Крис снова прижимает Тобиаса к себе за затылок, ворошит волосы. — Для меня бы не стало. Точно.  
— А запрети, — почти выплёвывает сквозь зубы Тобиас. — Потому что иногда… слишком хочется. С тобой легче стало… хоть и много чего разного между нами…  
— Запрещаю, — выдыхает Келлер и обхватывает руками лицо Тобиаса. — Лучше сам тебя убью, если что. Но я не хочу. Хочу, чтоб ты жил. Мне тоже с тобой легче. В этой грёбаной дыре…  
— Хорошо… и если что, убей сам, да… — Бичер прикрывает глаза, ласкается лицом о тёплые ладони. — Легче… не настолько паскудно…  
— Ага, не настолько… Убью, обещаю… — негромко откликается Крис, гладит скулы Тобиаса большими пальцами.  
— Блядь. Даже штырит при мысли, что можешь убить… встаёт почти… Как убил бы? — Тобиас заглядывает шальным взглядом Крису в глаза. — А? Своей же рукой? Не подослал бы кого?  
— Своей… Тебя б своей хотелось. Не знаю… — Келлер качает головой, улыбается. –Ножом бы в сердце или задушил… Штырит, говоришь?.. — он наклоняется, проводит носом по шее Тобиаса, лижет её языком.  
— Хотелось бы своей, да… твоей… ага, штырит… особенно задушил бы если… глаза в глаза, и тёплые руки на горле… тяжёлые… — Бичер полубезумно ухмыляется и тут же коротко стонет от прикосновения языка. — А я почему-то думал, что ты меня каким-нибудь осколком стекла по горлу… если что…  
— Осколком по горлу, значит? — Келлер чуть щурится, смотрит, склонив голову набок. — А мне нравится… так даже лучше. Вот так, да?.. Здесь? — он медленно проводит пальцем длинный штрих через сонную артерию. — Или здесь? — палец ведёт линию почти от уха до уха, Крис вглядывается в глаза Тобиаса. Потом наклоняется и отслеживает эти же линии языком. — И задушить мне нравится… — он легонько массирует кадык и возле него большими пальцами.  
— Здесь, да… — Тобиас чуть прикрывает глаза, позволяет себе на секунду представить, как это было бы… или, может, даже будет — однажды?.. Ничего нельзя знать наперёд — даже там, в жизни, в прошлой, утраченной жизни, а уж здесь… Острая кромка в руке Криса вдавилась бы в кожу, заставила разойтись её покровы, прорвала хрупкие оболочки сосудов… хлынула бы кровь, и он судорожно пытался бы глотать воздух перерезанным горлом… Или — сильные горячие руки, сжимающие, почти ласкающие, не дающие вдохнуть… — А вытрахаешь меня так? — внезапно резко спрашивает Бичер. — Что-то острое к горлу приставив… или придушив слегка?.. Хочу… на минутку себя свободным почувствовать…  
Странная попытка ощутить свободу. Но почему-то он хочет именно этого.  
Келлер какую-то секунду молчит. Смотрит на Бичера потемневшими, непроницаемыми глазами, словно раздумывая… или примеряясь. А потом вдруг стремительно оборачивается к стоящей на полке за ним стеклянной банке, хватает её и одним точным ударом вдребезги разбивает о кромку стола. Берёт самый большой из осколков, второй рукой сгребает плечо Тобиаса, толкает его к стене…  
Бичер чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Крис тяжёлый и сильный, с ним трудно было бы справиться, даже если бы он захотел… а он не хочет. Осколок стекла в руке Келлера прижимается к горлу, вдавливается, вспыхивает боль, по шее стекают одна или две тёплые струйки… и вместе с этим до предела, болезненного и нестерпимого предела обостряется желание. Крис неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза, не убирая стекло, пытается одной рукой распахнуть одежду; Тобиас помогает ему и чувствует, что задыхается…  
От боли? От испуга? От страсти?  
Неважно.  
Крис же не всерьёз… он сказал, что не хочет убивать, он просто выполняет его, Тобиаса, просьбу…  
Или?..  
Или — внезапно захотел убить, убить на пике страсти? Это было бы вполне в духе Криса Келлера. И с ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным ни в чём.  
А не всё ли равно?..  
Смерть или жизнь…  
С Крисом…  
Келлер сплёвывает на ладонь, небрежно мажет Тобиасу между ягодиц. Они оба спешат, тяжело дышат, всё получается более неловко, чем обычно, — и в то же время ощущения обострены до предела. И острая режущая кромка стекла по-прежнему вжимается в шею, осталось совсем немного до горла, и тёплый ручеёк крови сбегает за воротник футболки…  
Свободная рука Криса поддерживает Тобиаса под бедро. Бичер обхватывает обеими руками широкую спину Келлера и, всхлипывая под резкими глубокими толчками, отстранённо думает — неужели Крис даже сейчас помнит о том, с какой силой нужно давить на стекло?..  
Или… увлёкся?..  
Неважно.  
Тобиас кончает первым — сегодня даже без помощи рук, только от движений Криса внутри него и острой сладкой боли в шее. Жмурится, запрокидывает голову, Келлер, матерясь сквозь зубы, толкается ещё несколько раз, внутрь течёт густое и горячее — почти такое же, как за воротник…  
Рука у горла исчезает. Губы Криса прижимаются к губам, жадно пьют дыхание.  
— Это было… сильно, — осторожно произносит Тобиас, медленно разлепляя глаза и чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
— Ага, — соглашается Келлер, проводит пальцами ему по шее, и притихшая было боль снова становится ярче. — И опасно. Повторять не стану.  
— И не надо, — Тобиас прерывисто вздыхает, берёт руку Криса и ласкается о неё щекой. Хочется опять склонить голову на плечо, но — перемажет ведь кровью… — Мне хотелось… хоть раз.  
— Чокнутый волчонок, — с нежностью произносит привычное прозвище Келлер. — Дай вытру. И надо будет хоть продезинфицировать чем… И в камеру вернуться аккуратно. Не мимо охранничков.  
Тобиас послушно кивает. Вытраханное тело залито блаженной послеоргазменной слабостью; горло побаливает, но не сильно.  
Не хочется думать ни о чём. Хочется просто подчиниться Крису, ищущему сейчас, чем вытереть кровь.  
И это чертовски хорошо.  
  


***

— Тобиас?..  
Бичер смотрит на сестру Питер Мари без особого интереса. В уголках его губ таится улыбка, и Пит-Мари она совсем не нравится.  
Влияние Криса Келлера. Это всё оно.  
Нет никого, кто, пообщавшись с Келлером, не стал бы… более испорченным.  
Но нельзя и отрицать, что Тоби с ним лучше. Он наконец-то перестал принимать наркотики. Его не унижают.  
Он даже, можно сказать, счастлив — насколько вообще можно быть счастливым в тюрьме.  
— Да, сестра? — вежливо спрашивает Тобиас.  
— Что это? У тебя на шее?  
Бичер равнодушно пожимает плечами. Касается пальцами свежего, едва поджившего шрама с неровными краями — ярко-красного на бледной коже.  
Такое ощущение, будто кто-то пытался перерезать ему горло.  
— А, это? Где-то порезался, сестра. Не помню, где.  
— Тобиас, — Пит-Мари наклоняется к нему через стол, берёт за руку — и чувствует, что Бичер едва заметно вздрагивает от прикосновения. Неужели ему неприятно?.. — Кто-то пытался тебя убить? Если да, ты должен обязательно рассказать об этом. Тебя защитят и…  
Улыбка Тобиаса становится шире — и безумия в ней тоже больше.  
— Ну что вы, сестра, — он говорит почти весело. — Меня уже давно не насиловали и не пытались убить. И сейчас я защищён гораздо лучше, чем в ситуации с Шиллингером. Что-то не помню, чтобы кто-то тогда предпринял действенные меры, а?  
Пит-Мари вздыхает — Бичер заставил её почувствовать себя виноватой. Действительно — никто не оказал заслуживающую внимания помощь, когда над ним издевался Верн Шиллингер.  
Возможно, эти издевательства вызвали у Тоби склонность к стокгольмскому синдрому? И пусть она, к счастью, не проявилась по отношению к Шиллингеру, но потом, с Келлером…  
Но если посоветовать МакМанусу расселить Келлера и Бичера — для Тоби это будет однозначно хуже.  
И этот шрам… кто?..  
Кто-то из шестёрок Шиллингера? Тогда Келлер начнёт мстить за Тоби, и ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Или сам Тоби? Попытка самоубийства?  
Или Келлер? Хотя в последнее время ссор между ними не было…  
Ладно. Так или иначе, Тоби жив, спокоен, — и шрам неглубокий. Опасности для жизни явно не было.  
А большего ни Пит-Мари, ни тюремным надзирателям выяснить не удастся.  
— Будь осторожен, Тоби, — на всякий случай говорит Пит-Мари вслух. Ей самой эти слова кажутся бессмысленными, но надо сказать хоть что-то.  
— Конечно, сестра, — вежливо соглашается Бичер.  
Касается пальцами свежего шрама на шее. Улыбается той улыбкой, которой не было у него, когда он только попал в тюрьму, — и которая так не нравится Пит-Мари.  
…Больше они к этому разговору не возвращаются.  
Жизнь в Оз продолжает идти своим чередом.


End file.
